NamGi Ikut SBMPTN
by heavymecingun
Summary: Yoongi gagal masuk SNMPTN, jadinya dia terpaksa ikut SBMPTN supaya dapat masuk ke fakultas yang diinginkan sekaligus universitas yang direstui orang tuanya • BTS/Bangtan Sonyeondan, RMxSuga, NamGi, RapGa, Rap Monster x Suga, Namjoon x Yoongi • A!U fict • RnR? Thank you!


**NamGi Ikut SBMPTN**

Genre: Comedy, romance fluff

Type: Fan fiction, A!U, one-shoot

Pairing: Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi, RM x Suga, RapGa, NamGi

Warning: Boys love, yaoi, tidak menggunakan EYD

.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya lega, akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan ujiannya, bola matanya masih bolak-balik ngelirik kartu ujian dan nomor yang tertera di pintu ruangan tersebut. Parno, takut salah ruangan kayak sebelumnya.

Ujian? Yep, Yoongi ikut ujian SBMPTN, dia gagal masuk SNMPTN, padahal dia udah ngarep bangetlah bakal kuliah di UKK (Universitas Kesenian Korea), karena kuliah di sana dia bisa dapet restu orang tuanya, daripada enggak, nanti dia pusing sendiri. Tapi, bukan Yoongi namanya kalau dia nyerah gitu aja, dia belajar keras dari matahari terbit sampai terbenam kembali. Bela-belain enggak main sama Jimin dkk. Yang penting dapat restu dari mamah papah, cuy.

Dia duduk di ubin depan ruang ujiannya. Rasa deg-degannya enggak bisa diutarakan lagi, tangannya merogoh ponsel di saku celana, ngebukain _gallery_ , baca-baca screenshot materi ujian.

' _Gue bisa, gue pasti bisa, udah mantep kok sama materi ini'_ , Yoongi membatin sendiri.

Kepalanya noleh dikit ke arah kiri, ternyata ada jam dinding di ujung ruangan. Masih jam 8, dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk belajar.

Tadinya Yoongi beneran niat mau belajar lagi, tetapi gara-gara kepalanya noleh ke kanan dan nemuin pemandangan kurang sedap mood belajarnya jadi sedikit turun. Atau bahkan turun banget.

"Yoongi!"

"Enggak usah pakai teriak, bodoh!", ujar Yoongi, berbisik sambil berteriak sedikit, soalnya orang di sekitar langsung ngeliat ke arah dia, sedangkan yang diteriakin nyengir aja, terus duduk di samping Yoongi, "Ngapain di sini? Bukannya lulus SNMPTN?", Yoongi ngomong lagi.

Namjoon yang masih nyengir cuma ngulum senyum aja, "Yang diterima bukan pilihan yang gue mau", jawabnya singkat, masih ngulum senyum.

"Oh", Yoongi ngerespon lebih singkat, lagi males sama Namjoon.

Sekilas tentang Namjoon dan mood belajar Yoongi. Namjoon ini mantannya Yoongi, anak aksel dari kelas sebelah, dia harusnya jadi adik kelas di bawah Yoongi satu tahun. Mereka putus karena Yoongi enggak kuat sama Namjoon yang terlalu sering berkutat sama hobinya, walaupun hobi mereka ada di bidang yang sama, tetapi tetep aja, Yoongi enggak suka kalau dia itu dicuekin terus. Akhirnya mereka putus.

….Ngerti kan sekarang ada apa dengan mood belajarnya Yoongi?

Betewe, mereka berdua sebenarnya masih saling sayang.

Cie cie, ahay, pret.

"Yoongi, gue mau tanya"

"Apaan?"

Dia cemberut dikit gara-gara Yoongi responnya jutek banget, enggak sadar apa ya dia ini udah nahan kangen berapa lama, ktalk juga enggak pernah dibales lagi, sekalinya ketemu malah dijutekin gini. Untung Namjoon masih sayang.

"Cuma mau tanya aja kok, kalo misalnya engga keterima di PTN juga gimana?"

"Jualan kerupuk"

"….HAH?"

Yoongi ketawa sama reaksinya Namjoon, masih gampang dikagetin, Namjoon enggak berubah sama sekali, dia seneng. Tanpa sadar Yoongi udah engga jutekin Namjoon, sekarang aja udah senyum-senyum lembut, kakinya yang diselonjorin juga udah gerak-gerak kayak anak kecil.

"Sebenernya gue enggak bener-bener mau PTN, mau ke UBH (Universitas Big Hit) aja, cuma kejauhan, kata umma nanti enggak ada yang nemenin gue"

Kepala Namjoon ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti, memang sih UBH itu universitas paling pol kalo soal seni, tapi sayangnya swasta dan jauh. Sedangkan orang tuanya Yoongi enggak mau dia jauh-jauh. Jadinya Yoongi nyari fakultas seni terdekat aja (plus yang direstui orang tua) dan berakhir dirinya ngejar PTN di sini.

"Jadi lo pengen ke UBH ya", tanya Namjoon, sekedar memastikan aja.

Yoongi nganggukin kepalanya, imut banget, kalau aja bukan di tempat umum, tangannya Namjoon udah hinggap di rambutnya Yoongi, ngelus-ngelus kepalanya kayak dulu kalau mereka lagi cuddle di sofa ruang tamu rumah Yoongi.

Setelah ngobrol dikit, mereka berdua diem, Namjoon sebenernya masih mau ngobrol, cuma Yoongi kayaknya serius banget belajarnya, jadi enggak tega ganggu. Sampai pada akhirnya, jam dinding di ujung ruangan tadi berbunyi, pukul 9.45, tanda kalau peserta ujian harus masuk ke ruangan masing-masing, Yoongi sama Namjoon ada di satu ruangan, cuma tempat duduknya jauh banget.

Dimulai dari ngerjain TKPA dulu, Yoongi yang memang udah mantap jiwa dengan pede membuka naskah soal dan…. TEP. Dia terpaku, mata sipitnya ngebuka lebar, enggak nyangka soalnya lebih sulit dari perkiraannya, try out yang dikasih sama Seokjin hyung, salah satu seniornya yang lulus SBMPTN, ini mah bukan apa-apa, dia nengok ke arah Namjoon, dan kelihatan banget kalo Namjoon enggak punya rasa beban dalam mengerjakan.

' _Kesel. Sumpah kesel. Kenapa harus punya mantan jenius banget sih?'_

Namjoon emang bukan satu-satunya murid aksel di sekolah, tetapi dia itu langganan ranking satu dari sekolah dasar, udah gitu dapet undangan PTN pula, sebagian besar piala dan piagam sekolah itu dari Namjoon, atau bahkan semuanya.

Frustasi, kesel, setres, campur aduk deh yang dirasain Yoongi. Sampe-sampe pengawasnya minta tanda tangan aja hampir dicuekin, dia bahkan ngerjain sampe sedetik-detik terakhirnya.

"12.45 nanti pada udah ada di sini ya, biar engga telat mending enggak usah makan siang aja. Kantinnya jauh", pengawasnya ngelawak, seisi ruangan ketawa geli aja dengernya, Namjoon juga.

Sedangkan Yoongi di pojok ruangan cuma masang tampang mesem, sudah kesel sama soalnya, ditambah kesel lagi sama pengawasnya, rasanya pengen teriak di depan pengawasnya, _'Garing lo, kambing'_

Kaki Yoongi melangkah keluar ruangan, mau jalan ke lift, engga peduli mau sejauh apa kantinnya, pokoknya dia harus makan, dia enggak sempet sarapan tadi, takut jalanan macet, pagi-pagi tadi dia udah naik busway. Pintu lift terbuka, Yoongi baru aja mau ngikut masuk lift, tapi Namjoon malah narik pergelangan tangannya, terus diajak duduk di depan ruang ujian tadi.

"Ngapain sih?!", bentak yang abis ditarik, koridor lagi agak sepi, makanya dia berani teriak sekarang.

"Laper? Mau ke kantin? Emang tau jalan? Nanti lu telat. Belum lagi tersesatnya", Namjoon ngocehin ini dan itu, bikin mood Yoongi makin down, dia tadinya mau ngebentak Namjoon lagi, tapi enggak jadi, soalnya Namjoon malah nyodorin seporsi sandwich ke arahnya. Bukan dari sevel tuh, isinya tebel banget, pasti buatan ummanya.

Bibirnya Yoongi mengerucut dikit, dia ngambil sandwich dari tangan Namjoon, "Kalo punya makanan tuh bilang, jadi gua enggak perlu nunggu lift"

"Gua aja nyariin lo", balas Namjoon sambil makan sandwich lainnya.

Mereka berdua diem-dieman lagi, Namjoon lagi ngotak-ngatik ponselnya, Yoongi masih sama, lagi bacain materi untuk soshumnya. Dia harap hasilnya bisa lebih baik daripada TKPA tadi.

"Enggak usah belajar terlalu keras, nanti kita ke UBH aja sama-sama", suara Namjoon memecah keheningan, pas banget setelah itu bel masuk berdering.

Yoongi liatin Namjoon yang udah di dalam ruangan, enggak tau harus bereaksi apa, takutnya tadi dia salah denger, _'Ya, bodo amat deh, pokoknya gue harus berjuang masuk UKK'_

Sesi soshum pun berlangsung, kali ini mendingan, Yoongi ngerasa lebih percaya diri, bahkan dia bisa menjawab hampir separuh lebihnya, dia pun ngeletakin pensilnya dan mau ngerenggangin jemarinya sebentar. Dia ngelirik sebentar ke peserta kiri dan kanannya, ternyata mereka berdua ngisi lebih banyak darinya, ngebuat Yoongi sedikit down.

' _Selow aja.. belum tentu mereka bertujuan ke jurusan yang sama kayak gue 'kan?'_ , Yoongi ngelirik lebih jauh lagi, mau liat kartu peserta mereka, ternyata jurusannya sama. Mereka berdua sama-sama mau ke sastra jepang.

Yoongi makin mau nangis, hancur sudah impian ke UKK. Dia sekarang cuma bisa berdoa.

…

"Kenapa diem aja sih?", tanya Namjoon, dia neguk mijonnya bentar, terus ngeliatin Yoongi lagi.

Yoongi cuma gelengin kepalanya, dia udah capek banget sama soal-soal hari ini, ditambah lagi sedih, makin capeklah dia.

Ujian SBMPTN sudah selesai, mereka pun hendak ke rumah masing-masing. Rumah mereka itu emang masih satu perumahan tetapi beda arah, cuma Namjoon sok-sokan aja ada urusan ke arah rumahnya Yoongi, padahal dia pengen nganterin Yoongi. Selain itu, usai ujian Yoongi kelihatan lemes banget, Namjoon jadi enggak tega liatnya.

"Aku mau jualan kerupuk aja.."

Namjoon nyembur mijonnya, sepesimis ini kah dia sama hasilnya nanti?

Tangan Namjoon ngerangkul pundak Yoongi, biar mereka bisa deketan satu sama lain, "Kita lihat dulu hasilnya, nanti gue bakal nemenin lo ke UBH"

Kepala Yoongi dangak natap Namjoon enggak percaya, _'Eh, serius nih? UBH emang ada sastra inggris sih, tapi kan..'_

"Udah sih enggak usah dipikirin, pokoknya lo pasti bisa kuliah dengan restu orang tua"

Yoongi ngehela nafasnya berat, tapi dia juga lega, dia juga seneng, dia pun enggak sadar makin nempelin badannya sama badan Namjoon, "Makasih, Namjoon"

Yang dimakasihin cuma ngikut senyum aja sembari ngeratin rangkulannya.

—FIN—

.

.

—EPILOGUE—

Abis nganterin Yoongi dan mampir bentar ke rumahnya, (kebetulan ada orang tuanya, jadi mereka sekalian diskusiin perkiraan nilai Yoongi dan Namjoon, juga soal tujuan Yoongi yang ngebet banget ke UBH, untungnya udah direstuin. Dengan syarat Namjoon harus antar-jemput Yoongi.) Namjoon langsung nyariin papinya, kayaknya mau ngomongin hal penting.

"Pi, papi beneran tahun ini jadi panitia SBMPTN 'kan?", tanya Namjoon ngos-ngosan, dia abis lari dari rumahnya Yoongi, saking buru-burunya dia beneran harus lari-lari gitu.

Papinya nurunin koran yang lagi dibacanya, enggak lupa naikin kacamatanya yang sedari tadi turun dari batang hidungnya, "Iya, kenapa memang?", papinya ngelempar pertanyaan balik.

"Papi udah nitip nama aku sama Yoongi? Coba tolong dicek, kita berdua lulus apa enggak", ujar Namjoon, ngebuat papinya ngerasa buru-buru. Tapi akhirnya papinya nurut aja, dia pun nelpon salah satu rekan kerjanya dan nanyain hasil Yoongi dan Namjoon, hasilnya Yoongi gagal, Namjoon lolos, "Pi, tolong batalin punyaku, buat aja aku gagal"

Ucapan Namjoon ngebuat papinya ngernyitin dahi, heran, kemarin SNMPTN ditolak, sekarang SBMPTN dibuat gugur, maunya apa?

"Namjoon-ah, kamu ini kenapa lagi sih, nak? Kamu terlalu jenius apa gimana?"

Namjoon baru aja mau jawab pertanyaan papinya, eh, tapi udah diputus duluan sama maminya yang baru selesai masak buat makan malam mereka, "Papi kurang peka nih, Namjoon kan mau satu kampus sama Yoongi, itu loh yang pernah datang ke sini"

Papinya langsung nepuk jidatnya ngerti, "Ooooh, jadi masih sama yang itu toh?", Namjoon ngangguk aja, udah capek ngomong, lagian papinya udah ngerti sekarang, "Ya udah, nanti papah urus deh, gampang itu mah. Sekarang kamu tujuannya mau kemana?"

Senyum langsung ngembang di wajah Namjoon, beruntung banget deh punya orang tua kayak papi maminya saat ini, "Makasih banyak pi, aku besok mau ke UBH, mau ngurus berkas ke sana sama Yoongi"


End file.
